True Love
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: AU – Alternate Ending to End of Days. Ianto was the one to sit for three days with his lover waiting for him to wake up from his death. A kiss brings him back. Afterwards the two head off with the Doctor to travel through time and space together and things change for them. 1st in the series. Gwen bashing.


**Summary: **AU – Alternate Ending to End of Days. Ianto was the one to sit for three days with his lover waiting for him to wake up from his death. A kiss brings him back. Afterwards the two head off with the Doctor to travel through time and space together and things change for them. 1st in the series. Gwen bashing.

**A/N: **Yeah so basically this is how I wanted things to go. Also this will be a series and you will find out why at the end of this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ianto stood with Tosh, Owen and Gwen looking at Jack's corpse. When they had started their fling Ianto believed that it was all sex but then feelings developed on his side and now to him it was more. He didn't know how Jack felt but he didn't care because he wasn't leaving but he had to deal with a self-righteous Gwen.

"You are not staying with him. You opened the rift to get Rhys back so go be with him. Jack is my lover so if anyone has a right to sit with him it is me not you," Ianto said pushing Gwen away and Tosh agreeing with him dragged her out. Owen stayed silently and Ianto didn't know what he wanted.

"It's more than part-time shag," Owen stated, "I'm sorry."

Ianto didn't say anything just held Jack's hand and waited. Over the next three days Ianto never left Jack. Tosh had to bring food down for him and just sat with him as he let the tears fall. Owen had come on the third day to try to convince the Welshman to give up but he refused. Knowing the team needed his help to clean up Ianto decided to leave Jack for an hour.

"I have to help Tosh clean up because I'm the only one who understands her computer talk but I'll be back I promise," Ianto said.

The Welshman leaned down and kissed Jack and just as he went to stand up the immortal came back with a gasp and held Ianto in place stopping him. Ianto felt the tears come raining down and he tried to stop them but he couldn't. Jack smiled up at him with tears of his own.

"Thank you," Jack said his voice groggy, "I was waiting for that."

"You're incorrigible even dead," Ianto stated jokingly helping Jack sit up.

"I'm glad it was you," Jack said when Ianto steadied him.

Ianto felt his heart flutter at that and he smiled holding on to the immortal by wrapping his arms around his waist. Jack took that opportunity to pull Ianto into another kiss that lasted longer before they both remembered the need to breathe.

"Trust me Jones Ianto Jones you are anything but a part-time shag," Jack whispered knowing that was as far as he could go for now.

Ianto hugged Jack holding on for a couple of minutes proud that Jack at least admitted that they were something. The Welshman helped Jack change into new clothes and then helped him walk out to the Hub. Tosh greeted them first by flying to Jack and holding onto the immortal. Next was Owen who didn't want to go near the immortal for fear that he wouldn't be forgiven. Jack pulled Owen in and let him cry in his arms forgiving the doctor immediately. Gwen stormed into the Hub in a tantrum and the team was surprised by how Jack handled her.

"Jack you have to do something about Ianto. He demanded that he sit with you because you were his lover but I know you don't care about him and only want me so you have to set him straight," Gwen yelled crossing her arms.

"Ianto had every right and if you really think that if I had to choose between you and Ianto I would chose you than you are delusional," Jack growled out, "Now go home and change your attitude because if you don't I will retcon you back to infancy."

After the confrontation Ianto sat with Jack in the Hub while Tosh and Owen went to get coffee. All of a sudden the hand started glowing and Ianto knew it was the Doctor. Instead of seeing Jack smile the immortal was looking at Ianto and the Welshman knew what was going on.

"I'm not mad that you need to go to him because I know you need answers but I'm coming with you and that isn't negotiable," Ianto said standing up, "Now go get your things while I venture to this TARDIS and wait for you."

Jack laughed pulling Ianto into a kiss before running off to get his things. Ianto rolled his eyes and ventured outside coming to stand in front of the blue police box. The Welshman knocked and waited for the Doctor to open the door. Luckily he didn't have to wait long because the Doctor indeed opened the door and looked at him confused.

"Yes who are you and why are you knocking on my door?" The Doctor asked really curious.

"Hello I'm Ianto Jones. I know a friend of yours a Captain Jack Harkness. Do you mind if I come in it is slightly cold out," Ianto stated not waiting for an answer just going in and examining the room.

"You're not going to say anything about the inside," The Doctor inquired because that's what everyone did.

"Please I have heard enough stories from Jack to know that it's bigger on the inside. Besides I highly doubt that you would travel the universe with companions and not have it bigger on the inside," Ianto said to the Doctor's inquiry.

"He's right you know Doctor," a black woman said stepping up to the Time Lord and surprising Ianto.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't see you there," Ianto said, "I'm Ianto Jones."

"That's weird because I'm Martha Jones," Martha said laughing.

"Indeed," Doctor said running to the console, "Ok we have to go now."

Ianto knew that the Doctor was trying to leave Jack but the Welshman wasn't having it and it seemed neither was the TARDIS because she refused to go.

"You even think about leaving my lover behind and I will kill you before you can even regenerate," Ianto growled out and before he could continue the doors flew open and in marched Jack.

"Miss me Doctor," Jack said flirting.

"Stop it!" Ianto and the Doctor said at the same time but unlike the Doctor, Ianto was smiling at his lover who was smiling back.

From there on out things got interesting for the foursome as the TARDIS came to life and jerked in space. What happened from there on out their lives changed forever.


End file.
